


come on up (and close the door)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between looking and seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on up (and close the door)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'epiphany' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

It takes Yunho too long to realise that Changmin's grown up. He's seen the planes of Changmin's body fill out before his eyes, watched Changmin shed his shyness in front of the cameras, half-regretted the way Changmin's taught himself not to cry. Yet it doesn't register, is just something he knows in his head, until the day Changmin corners him in the kitchen and edges him against the wall, using the inch of height he has on Yunho to its utmost, and says, "I know what I want now," before he kisses Yunho.

Yunho thinks, 'Oh', revelatory, and kisses back.


End file.
